Chapter 51
'''Two Usui's '''is the 51st chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary At school, all the boys are saying 'good morning' but when Misaki says it, it is extremely forceful. She is seen yelling at the students, and is in a very bad mood. She recalls the party, in which Tora revealed some facts about Takumi and a guy who looked exactly like him. The other girls ask her if she is alright, and Misaki tells them not to worry about it too much. After they leave, she spots something under her desk, which turns out to be a candy, and realizes that its from Takumi. She decides to talk to him, but every time Misaki goes to his classroom, something comes up. After school, she finds him outside her classroom, but is again interrupted by Maria, who tightly hugs her. Takumi separates the two of them, and Misaki drags Maria to protect her from the boys who are chasing after her. Maria looks sideways at Takumi, saying “Ayuzawa-san is sooooo reliable”. Takumi glares at her. Afterwards, When Takumi doesn’t shows up even at the council room, Misaki decides to go to his apartment. At the Ayuzawa residence, Suzuna wonders that Misaki is no where to be seen. Her mother tells her that she went to give out some apples. Suzuna asks Hinata, who is studying at the house, to play “Thank you Mr. Food” with her. At Takumi’s apartment, Gerald Walker, disguising himself by a wig which makes him look exactly like Takumi, welcomes Misaki. She sees through his trick and asks him, with a serious look, if Takumi is around. Gerald smiles, takes off his wig, and introduces himself as Takumi’s brother. Misaki recognizes him as the guy whom she spotted at the party. He welcomes her and Misaki notices that Takumi and Gerald radiate the same appearance. When Gerald asks if she has an important message for Takumi, she tells him that she came to give him some apples. Gerald happily looks at her, mentioning that he is very fond of apples. Misaki offers him some, but Gerald ends up cutting his finger while trying to cut the apples. Suddenly, a lot of bodyguards appear and tend to Gerald’s wound, advising him to leave for tonight. He decides to do so, and as he is about to leave, Takumi arrives. Takumi doesn’t look happy after seeing his brother. They start conversing in English, much to Misaki’s confusion. Takumi asks him the reason for him to come to his house, but Gerald refuses to talk now. While leaving, he says “I think a dog running away from discipline, must have its bones crushed to pieces. Don’t go around doing disobedient things now”. After Gerald leaves, Misaki apologizes to Takumi for intruding. Takumi asks her if she wanted to talk about something and she tells him that she came to give him some apples. Outside the building, Gerald appoints Cedric Morris to spy on Takumi and leaves for hospital, though Cedric seems reluctant. Back in the apartment’s kitchen, Misaki tries to make bunny apples for Takumi, however, she messes them up. Even though the shape is ruined, Takumi still praises the apples and calls it delicious. Unable to withhold anymore, Misaki almost confesses her feelings to Takumi, however he cuts her short by kissing her. He blushes, apologizes, thanks and hugs her, saying that right now is not the right time. But someday, he will listen to the rest of it to his heart’s content. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters